


【哈梅】饱暖...思读书

by handanruoxi



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: ABO





	【哈梅】饱暖...思读书

梅西忿忿地盯着此刻坐在他对面的男人，他正手里拿着一支笔敲着个本子思考得入神，目不转睛的，甚至都没往他这边扫过一眼，这都已经一整天了，整整一整天，这个男人除了在学习还是在学习，不管他过去说什么都只是随便应付敷衍两句了事，过分，实在是太过分了，梅西一面瞪着他一面用叉子猛戳盘子里的沙拉。  
“Leo，不要浪费”幽幽的一句飘过来，梅西更加气不打一处来，把叉子撂在桌上“不吃了，我困了，去洗个澡然后就睡觉！”说完就头也不回地走进了浴室，还吃个什么劲儿啊，气都气饱了。  
哈维看着他气呼呼的背影，嘴角扬起一个愉悦的弧度，他不是没注意他，他早就用余光看到了那人撅起嘴巴一脸哀怨地一直在盯着他，只是那样子实在可爱得紧，他忍不住就想多逗他一会儿。  
梅西郁闷地坐在浴缸里，心里还在想着到底是哪里出了问题，他可是趁着年末的休假期专程来找哈维的，算一算他们也快大半年没见了，这个人怎么能是这么一副冷淡的态度，他都已经这么主动的去吸引他的注意了，难道，莫非是…哈维其实不怎么想他吗？一定是这样的，毕竟再怎么说哈维也是个正值壮年的alpha，这么长时间都不见面，实在耐不住寂寞会去找其他的性伴侣也是…有的，想到这里梅西突然就难过了起来，全然忘记了夏天的时候哈维本来说要去俄罗斯陪他被他严辞拒绝了的事情。

不过要说起梅西今天一整天是怎么使出浑身解数去‘诱惑’哈维的…

他昨天下飞机很晚，被哈维接回来之后就累到不行睡了过去，所以等他醒来的时候已经快要到中午了，从床上爬起来他就直接光着脚下了楼，没看见哈维的身影，饭桌上倒是给他留下了早餐，他还是第一次来哈维在这边的家，有些摸不清方向，又转了一圈才在书房找到了他，噔噔噔跑过去一把从背后抱住了他，清甜的糖果香气突然袭来让哈维的身子几不可察地僵了一下，瞬间又恢复正常，梅西把头枕在他的肩上深深地嗅着他身上alpha的气味。  
“Leo，起来，我在听课呢”  
梅西瞟了一眼电脑屏幕，上面正在播放一场意甲联赛的战术讲解，他撇了撇嘴，继续埋头啃咬哈维的脖颈，他想念这股味道已经太久了，同时嘴里含混不清地说着“为什么不直接看巴萨的比赛，反正你以后都要回来的”  
他倒是想看，哈维心想，不过…脖子被他那小猫一样不安分的小舌头舔得实在发痒，他把身后的人拉过来坐在自己腿上，不过每次看巴萨的比赛看着看着他的心思就不全在比赛上了，还不是这个小家伙害的。  
梅西看到他漂亮眸子里的笑意，正在他的眼前慢慢放大，越来越近，他下意识地闭上了眼睛仰起小脸等待着，等了几秒之后却感觉一只大手揉了揉他的头发“好啦，Leo，赶紧去洗漱然后自己吃饭，我就不陪你了”  
第一步战略计划以失败告终…  
午休的时候梅西坐在客厅的地毯上打着游戏，而哈维就坐在旁边的沙发上看书，梅西故意把音响的声音弄大，那个男人却连头都不抬一下仿佛充耳不闻，梅西故意输了几把然后挪过去把头靠在他的膝盖上撒娇“哈维，你帮我打一局吧”同时摆出可怜兮兮的眼神看着他。  
哈维依旧不为所动，梅西咬咬牙索性坐到他旁边把腿拿上来搭在他的大腿上，小脑袋在他的胳膊上像蹭来蹭去，还尽量释放出自己的信息素。  
“Leo，不要闹了，你知道的，我必须要在今年夏天拿到教练资格证”  
很好，第二步战略计划也失败…  
哈维下午出门去上了一节课，梅西在家里烦躁地走来走去，最后终于决定使出杀手锏，于是哈维回到家打开门看到的就是这一幕，就见梅西正围着他的围裙在他的料理台前忙碌着不知道忙些什么，而这还不是重点，重点是他竟然只穿了一件宽大的球衣没有穿裤子，球衣遮住了臀部，却还是能隐约看出浑圆挺翘的形状，衣摆下面露出一截白嫩的大腿，再往下就被料理台挡住了，哈维眸色暗沉地盯着那里，确定他还穿了内裤，这才走过去。  
“Leo，你在干什么？”  
“嗯…我做饭呢”  
哈维看到他手里挥着把剔骨刀对着一大块肉比划来比划去不知道从哪里开始下手，心差点没提到嗓子眼儿，这个人，他根本连刀具都分不清吧，也不怕伤着自己，他赶紧让他放下刀然后拉到沙发旁坐好。  
“你就乖乖坐在这里等着就好了，我去做”说着把他的围裙脱了下来“还有，快把裤子穿上，会着凉的”  
见哈维神色淡定偏不上他的套，梅西有些急了，用力把人拽过来跌在沙发上，一个翻身直接跨坐在了他身上。  
“Leo，快起来，我还要去做饭呢”哈维故意忽视掉他周身的糖果香味，手也放在两侧不去碰他。  
“唔…哈维，你都一天没怎么理我了”说着就不管不顾的低头去找哈维的唇，只穿着条内裤的小屁股还隔着层牛仔裤不停地蹭着他的大腿。  
“哈维，哈维…”哈维躲开了他的吻，梅西蹭了一会儿沮丧地发现那里竟一点反应都没有，同时更沮丧地意识到如果再这样下去自己恐怕就要先挺不住了，于是也再顾不得害羞，拿出这辈子最大的勇气，趴在他耳边说道“哈维，我想给你生孩子了”  
果然话刚出口空气中松针的气味就乱了调，梅西心下一喜，正准备去扒掉他的外套，那细微的乱曲就又立刻平静了下来。  
“胡闹！”哈维拍了一下他的屁股“快穿上裤子，然后吃饭”  
彻底失败…

梅西还是怎么想都觉得这太不正常了，他今天都放下羞耻的做到这种程度了，以前只要他稍微主动一点，比如多解开一颗扣子或者亲亲他的喉结哈维就会一刻也等不得的把他压倒在床上了，梅西打量着镜子里的自己，胡子刮掉了也没有变胖，一切都很正常，昨天在车上接吻的时候他还感觉到哈维有反应了呢，今天却是怎么回事，一整天他的信息素几乎变都没有变过一下，活像根木头一样，他就不该来，这个破地方一到了晚上还又冷又干燥还动不动就刮起风沙，他本可以回阿根廷待得舒舒服服的，干嘛要大老远飞到卡塔尔来受罪，还不是为了，为了…梅西越想越气越委屈，随便擦了擦身子裹上一件睡袍就真独个儿回了卧室钻进被子里。  
过了不知道多久，久到他都快睡着了，终于听到开门的声音，那人没有开灯，他的脚步声很轻，呼吸越来越近，最后挨着他躺下，梅西气还没消，听到动静后索性装睡不去理他，想着就这么晾着他，绝对不会再主动开口了，看他到底想怎么样。  
但事情还是超出了他的预想，他万万没有算到会遭遇这样的状况，被子、床单、枕头上全都是哈维的味道，更别提身后还正躺着一个活的，哈维这会儿倒是没有压抑他的信息素，像是要把白天隐藏着的全都释放出来，将他层层裹在其中不留半丝喘息的缝隙，梅西已经很久没有问到过如此浓烈的哈维的气息，没过几分钟，他就感觉浑身燥热，欲念来的那样急切且迅猛，他清楚地意识到自己恐怕快要控制不住发情了，明明他的发情期还没有到，都怪他这一整天都在撩拨哈维结果把自己撩拨得敏感至极。  
他知道这个时候只要他转身去抱住身后那个男人，他一定会帮他解决，但一想到今天的种种，他就觉得如果现在服软那也太丢人了，就怎么也不肯开口求他，整个蜷缩在被子里默默忍受着，只祈祷这欲念能自己退下去。  
但omega发情的身体可永远不会跟主人的大脑同心同德，他的双腿在微微打着颤，没一会儿后庭就开始变得湿润，他紧咬着嘴唇不让声音企图泄露出来，同时捂住自己的腺体努力地想去忽略掉那些正在侵入他的体内让他快要发疯的味道，然而这并没有什么用，巨大的空虚感还是一点一点蚕食着他的精神。  
很快他就感觉内裤被浸湿了，手不由自主地摸过去找到那个正在流水的小穴插了进去，自己在里面搅弄起来希望能够有所缓解…  
“你在做什么？”哈维的声音猝不及防地在身后响起，把他手下的动作吓得一顿，本能地缩了回来，然后把睡袍裹得更紧了些。  
“没…没什么，有点冷…而已”声音里带着不容忽视的颤抖。  
哈维直接略过了他的慌乱掩饰，像是早就猜到了似的，把手伸向他的后庭，这是当然，只有他自己没有察觉到，他周身香甜的omega气味早就充满了整间屋子，哈维能足足忍到现在已经是自制力惊人了。  
“啊！”梅西惊叫了一声，用力想要推开身后的人，哈维眼疾手快抓过他的手固定在身后。  
“Leo，你湿了，怎么不叫我？”哈维的呼吸裹挟着松针味的热潮吹在他的耳畔，梅西的身体不可抑制地抖动起来。  
“自己玩比我更舒服？”手指在他的穴口周围摸索着打转，就是不插进去，像是故意消磨着他的情欲，如果梅西此时回头看，一定能看到他眼中狡黠的笑意。  
“唔…不是…”梅西顿时觉得委屈极了，心想明明是你一整天都不理我，现在却又来欺负人，他嘴上虽还在赌着气不肯承认，但后穴强烈的渴望袭来，身体难耐地扭动着去寻找身后的手。  
“嗯？”哈维突然把他拉近，手指毫无阻碍地滑进了那个湿润的甬道，像是捅开了一只鲜嫩多汁的红樱桃，淫液瞬间涌了出来，梅西难以自持地闷哼了一声。  
“跑过来亲我，把腿搁在我身上，只穿了件球衣在我家晃来晃去，还光着小屁股在我身上蹭？”哈维轻轻啃咬着他已经有些肿起来的腺体，“你知道你闻起来有多么香甜吗？”贪婪地嗅闻着他脖子上的味道，天呐，他没有一分一秒不在想念这股味道，他不得不在家里藏了无数的糖果才能稍微消解这种思念，再这样下去他都觉得自己要变成一个对着糖果起反应的变态了 “你把我的牛仔裤都蹭湿了”哪有？！梅西闻言瞪大了眼睛，他那时候还没有发情呢，而且他可不是还穿着一条内裤么！  
“你就这么想要我？”根本不需要更多的扩张，哈维直接插进了四根手指，在那里面放肆地搅弄。  
“嗯…才…才没有…啊！”话音未落哈维就突然按到了他体内深处的某一点，呻吟声直接变了调，突如其来的强烈快感让他差点直接被操上了高潮，缩在哈维怀里失神地喘息着。  
哈维见差不多了把人捞起来，扒掉了他的睡衣，从枕头旁不知道扯过来了件什么系在了他的腰上，梅西低头一看才发现竟是刚才的那条围裙。  
“你刚刚不是想穿嘛”  
梅西正要开口反驳就被堵住了唇，这是他们今天的第一个吻，但很明显哈维早有了打算，只卷住他的舌头纠缠了几圈，还没等他享受够这久违的亲吻就迅速退了出去，然后来到他的脖颈一口咬住了他的腺体，太久没有被直接标记过的身体反应如同第一次般强烈，快感如同一汪清泉流过他的四肢百骸，淡雅的松针气味充满了他的所有感官，连指尖都在止不住地颤抖，梅西眯着眼睛舒服地哼哼起来，情欲就这样被彻底勾了出来，蕴藏在那小小腺体里的甜蜜信息素像被撕开了一条口子源源不断地扩散开来，他完全发情了。  
哈维调换了一个姿势让他坐在自己身上，拉过他的手握住自己早就硬了的阴茎套弄了几下，然后将他稍微抱起来对着那个还在不停流水的小穴轻轻放了下去。  
不管怎么说alpha的性器对于他还是太大了些，尤其是许久未被侵犯过的地方，他平时太想念哈维情欲难忍的时候也会用按摩棒玩弄小穴，但那远远不够，果然刚进去一个头部梅西就皱起了眉，哈维不停地揉捏着他的臀肉帮助他放松，终于慢慢塞了进去，全部进入的时候哈维爽得低叹了一声。  
“Leo，自己动一动”他拍了拍那个挺翘圆润的小屁股，把主动权交到了他手里，他有点怕如果自己来真的会控制不住伤到他，天知道他现在有多想立刻就狠狠地操进他的生殖腔。  
“嗯…啊…”梅西早已深陷在潮水般的欲望里，还没有等他开口就迫不及待地撑着他的腰上下摆动了起来，口中发出磨人的呻吟，他的大腿上泛着粉红色的情欲，围裙松松垮垮地挂在身上，露出若隐若现白皙的胸脯，性器高高昂起将围裙顶了起来，前端有些许濡湿的痕迹，看上去淫荡极了。  
他的小穴这么多年早就被哈维调教得无比驯服，紧紧吸着里面粗大的性器，不断挤出淫荡的肠液，欲念侵蚀了梅西的大脑，他自己掌控节奏操着自己根本顾不得控制身下的轻重，在一次更深地坐下之后，不知道顶到了哪里，身体猛地一颤，穴肉一阵剧烈的收缩，支撑的手开始发软。  
“顶到那里了？”哈维喘着粗气，他的瞳孔紧缩，盯着身上的人，肆无忌惮地释放着自己的信息素。  
“唔…哈维，那里…碰碰那里…”他有些失去了力气，依靠着惯性上下起伏，硕大的性器就在里面摩挲着，却迟迟也顶不到刚刚的地方，情欲磨没了他最后的理智，抱着哈维的腰软软地哀求着。  
哈维再不克制自己，握住他的腰，用一记重重的顶弄回应了他。  
“宝贝，你刚才说什么来着？”  
“什…什么？”哈维放任自己在那紧致高热的内里驰骋，一下比一下更深地顶到他的敏感，梅西很快就被他操得喘息声变得断断续续，话都说不完整一句。  
“你说想给我生孩子？嗯？”哈维突然直起身子抱着他更深地插了进去，直接一下子捅到了里面最深处的那块软肉，梅西立刻惊叫起来，这才想起自己刚才为了诱惑他都说了些什么胡话，哈维看向他的眼神深不见底，漆黑的瞳孔里面像藏着一头野兽，梅西不自觉地咽了咽口水，他…他该不会当真了吧。  
“我…我不是那个意思…”身下的人没有理会他的辩解继续不停地顶弄着那道小小的缝隙。  
“那我们要把生殖腔操软才能进去呢” “我没…”  
哈维没有给他反抗的机会就抱着他的身体大力操干了起来，似乎打定了主意要把他的生殖腔完全操开。  
“不要…哈维，太深了…停…啊”  
动情的呻吟逐渐变成了细碎的呜咽，哈维灼热的呼吸就拍打在他的腺体上，空气中两种信息素杂乱地交织着，浓郁得散不开，梅西只觉得体内的阴茎又胀大了几分，顶端不断撞着他腔口处的软肉，没几下他就哭喊着在完全没有被触碰的情况下射了出来，精液尽数喷洒在他的小腹上。  
发泄过一次的梅西脱力般地挂在哈维的身上，但他知道还没有结束，他的子宫口已经打开，最里面那个窄小的地方正在一下下地收缩着，等待着被喂饱。  
等到他缓过神来，哈维抽出了性器把他放倒在床上，借着他极好的柔韧性抬起他的双腿向下压去，都快碰到了肩膀，露出那个粉嫩湿润的小穴，穴口还在一开一合地吐露着淫液，梅西迷蒙着眼睛看他，睫毛沾染着水汽，明明是哀怨，但在哈维看来更像是邀请。  
“乖，马上就给你”说着哈维亲了亲他湿漉漉的眼睛，对着那个还未闭合的穴口用力插了进去，不留余地的齐根没入，那块软肉被彻底操开了，像是开了闸，又一大波淫水涌了出来，却被堵在洞口又半数倒灌回去，那瞬间两个人都倒吸了一口气，一阵酥麻的快感像电流般刺激着全身每一处神经，啊，多么熟悉的感觉，哈维想，就是这样，从昨天一看到他哈维就想像现在这样狠狠地操他，让他哭，让他求饶，让他紧紧抱着自己然后用那软糯的声音说想他，他不是第一次操进Leo的生殖腔，但这个男孩的身体是那样美好，让他每一次都食髓知味，如攀云端。  
“噢，宝贝儿，你知道你流了多少水吗？你早就想要怀孕了吧”他不停地把肉棒捅到更深处，梅西红着脸被他操干得浑身发抖。  
“啊…哈…维，进来…快…嗯…让我怀孕吧”梅西抬起双腿紧紧地缠着他的腰，完全抛弃了羞耻，他说得对，从哈维第一次标记他以来他就想要给他生孩子，但他不敢，怕以后再也不能和他一起踢球了，但现在，他们隔着千里万里，他多想，多想把哈维的一部分留在自己身体里。  
肉棒插到了更深的地方，哈维着迷地盯着那里，仿佛只要再深一点就能把他的肚子顶出一个包。  
“唔…好棒…哈维，快要坏掉了…”梅西胡乱地攀着他的背，快感已经到达了顶峰，前面再次硬了起来，在激烈的抽插中摩擦着哈维的小腹蹭出一道淫靡的痕迹，他能感受到他的生殖腔正在剧烈收缩吞吐着哈维的性器。  
“啊，Leo，我的宝贝…”哈维俯下身亲吻着他的身体，每落下一个吻都引得身下人一阵战栗，又用力地抽插了几下之后终于低喘着，悉数射进了他的生殖腔。  
梅西早就受不了了，整个人抖得像个小兔子一样发出可怜的呜咽，生殖腔高潮一向漫长又猛烈，哈维的结还卡在腔口，像是把他钉在那根胀大的阴茎上，他逃也逃不掉，再一次地潮吹，再一次地射精…  
哈维把累瘫了的小家伙抱起来，让他依偎在自己怀里，然后慢慢从他身体里退了出来，轻轻拍着他的背温柔地安抚着等待他从高潮的余韵中缓过神来。

等哈维抱着他清洗完身体的时候小家伙早就累得昏睡了过去，哈维从床头拿出一盒药，小心翼翼地给他喂了下去  
“Leo，我真高兴，不过，你现在不能怀孕，你还这么年轻…”  
哈维重新躺下去将他抱在怀里 “我一定会回到你身边的，所以，Leo，你要等我”

有你等的地方才是家。

后来？后来当然是在哈维的不懈努力下夏天就不出意料地拿到了所有的资格证，果然只有‘吃’饱了才会有心思读书嘛。


End file.
